Reuniting with Bo-Katan
This is where our heroes reunite with Bo-Katan takes place in Heroes of Mandalore (MGATSAoSWR). two Mandalorian warriors arrive Mac Grimborn: So, you're ready to do more of the Skeksis' bidding? remove their helmets Bo-Katan: Actually, we do our own bidding. Mac Grimborn: Bo? Bo-Katan: Mac. I see you're wearing our armor. Mac Grimborn: Bo, what are you doing here? Bo-Katan: I came to see you. quickly sees Ryan Heretic Bo-Katan: You must be the Jedi Kion told me about. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Ryan Heretic. Kion told me about you, too. And this is Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Bunga, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Janja, Cheezie, Chungu, Jasiri and Makku. Oh, and Sabine, Kanan and Chopper. Bo-Katan: The legendary Lion Guard and a fine group of warriors. Bo-Katan at your service. Ryan Heretic: It is great. And like you, I am a Mandalorian. Janja: Wait. Bo-Katan? The Bo-Katan? Liberator on Mandalore? Bo-Katan: Yeah. Janja: I've studied your tactics at the Imperial Academy on Lothal. Ryan Heretic: He's right, Bo. And I am the hero of Mandalore after killing the evil commandos. Bo-Katan: chuckles Mac said the exact same thing. Jasiri And Kion told me how you helped him through the Outlands. Jasiri: Ryan and you are more similar than you think, Bo. Sisi Ni Sawa. Ryan Heretic: It means "We're the same", Bo. Bo-Katan: I see how it is. hear music Bo-Katan: Since life wasn't one big game~ Then prove that we're the same~ Jasiri: You've got to try accepting our friends' personalities~ Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same~ Ryan Heretic: Sisi Ni Sawa~ We're the same~ Kanan Jarrus: And we're singing songs now. Ryan Heretic: Well, come on, guys! Join in! Everyone: Sisi Ni Sawa~ means we're the same~ Ryan Heretic: Although, we keep it short so that would be plain~ At the end, it's all like water and rain~ Sisi Ni Sawa, we're the saaame!~ Mac Grimborn: That was fun. But we got new Inquisitors. Ryan Heretic: Like who, for example? Mac Grimborn: Looks like this Alter guy has trained them in the dark side. Ryan Heretic: Well, if I see him, I would give him a one way ticket to.. his cross-guard Darksaber The smelters yard on Sodor. Bo-Katan: I needed to ask you about that engine who claims to be a Sith Lord. Jasiri: Mac and Sabine encountered four Inquisitors before, but Alter has the fear, the anger, the hate. I haven't felt a presence like that since.... Kion: The Siege of Mandalore. Ryan Heretic: Oh. At least I got this cross-guard Darksaber as a weapon. Twilight Sparkle: Bo, do you why Alter wants Starlight? Bo-Katan: Not yet. But I do know that he'll be coming for us. Kion: Bo, no offense, but there's no "us". Dealing with Vader and Inquisitors is one thing, but Alter is another. Ryan Heretic: He is right. And I know that Sabine is a Mandalorian like me so, she likes me as her brother. Kiara: How are we supposed to fight an angry engine with powers of the dark side? Janja: Fight him? Ryan Heretic: We would think of something. And besides, Bo would know that I am in Clan Heretic. Kion: We have to find the strength to fight. The greater courage is knowing when not to fight. Ryan Heretic: Good lad. Why, I think Mac would know something. Mac Grimborn: I think I know someone who can help. He was a great battle leader on Geonosis. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts